deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman vs Ryuko Matoi
Description 2 heroes of darkness. to fight in a city for a better cause. Who's suits may seem simple, but are of extreme power. First Speech Queue: Death Battle theme: Invader Wiz: The Dark hero... May seem like a villain Boomstick: But they will fight for the better of the world. Wiz: Sometimes deprived of parents, or abused by them. Boomstick: Ryuko Matoi, the one who looks for the one who killed her father Wiz: And Batman, the dark knight. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to figure out who would win a Death Battle. Ryuko Matoi Wiz: Ah Honnoji Academy, basically a dictatorship. Ruled by Satsuki Kiryuin, there soon seemed to be more than what was suspected. Satsuki was actually Ryuko's sister and the actual person who killed her father was her mother, Ragyo Kiryuin. Boomstick: Her father, Isshin made her that skimpy ass suit everyone knows as Senketsu. Wiz: Ryuko soon allied with everyone in Honnoji academy in a rebellion against Ragyo and her company, Revocs Inc. Background: Age: 17 Height: 5'3" Weight: 117 lbs. Full Name: Ryuko Matoi Weapon: Scissor Blade Senketsu can turn into many different forms and is stronger than military grade stuff. Made friends at Honnoji Academy to rebel against Revocs Inc. Wiz: Ryuko has used her scissor blade since the beginning of the series. Boomstick: And her purple Scissor blade? Wiz: Ryuko used that after a long, harsh fight with Nui Harime Boomstick: Ryuko soon flew up to space to defeat Ragyo in order to prevent her from ruling the world in Tyranny. Scissor Blade: Can Extend a few feet Can become extremely huge in decommissioned mode Changes sometimes due to certain type of Senketsu mode Ryuko wears. Is meant to cut life fibers and prevent their regeneration Wiz: The scissor blade is actually half-a-giant pair of scissors. Boomsticks: Good for cutting big pieces of paper. Wiz: Or life fibers... Boomstick: Right... Wiz: Other than having powerful scissors, Ryuko has a whole nother' bunch of stuff in her favor Feats: -Survived getting smashed into a group of students without a scratch -has survived her heart being torn out -Survives in space without a helmet -Can fight people with motorcycles -Fought and defeated Nui Harime, Ragyo Kiryuin, and Satsuki Kiryuin Boomstick: For someone who kicks everyone's ass, it's no surprise why Ryuko is a badass, literally. Wiz: Err, right. Lets move on. Batman Wiz: Gotham city. The crime infested streets were terrible Boomstick: Criminals, crime, and many master minds such as the Joker, Penguin, Riddler and much more. Wiz: To fight the crime in the city takes a good Samaritan Boomstick: And this good Samaritan is Batman Wiz: After watching his parents be murdered, he dedicated his life to fighting crime. Boomstick: Yep, Batman uses a persons fears against them, such as bats Wiz: Batman is a master of stealth and can usually fight opponents in large groups and can't ever be seen. Boomstick: One of his signature weapons is the batarang, shark repellent, and many different other items Background: -Real Name: Bruce Wayne -Weight: 210 lbs -Height: 6'2" -Age: 42 -Weapon: Various -Earned the title "The dark knight" -Became a god once Wiz: The batarang has many different uses Boomstick: Such as blowing up Wiz: That too... Boomstick: Not to mention, batman has that explosive gel, it'll make you not want to touch anything shaped as a bat. Wiz: Of course. Boomstick: Batman has much skills other than fighting. Such as 12 masters degrees, and many years of martial arts training. Batarang: -Comes in many forms and sizes -Different variants -Can be combined with other items for a deadly combination -Can deflect some attacks -Can be concealed easily Boomstick: The batarang, like again can do a lot. Especially be mixed with other tools. I wonder if it can get me a beer. Wiz: It may... Boomstick: Well to per-say, the batarang and the explosive gel would not make anyone want to go near anything shaped as a bat. Wiz: That's right. Feats: -Heavily experienced -Escaped many traps -Armor is bullet and knife resistant -Escape artist -Genius -Many gadgets Wiz: Are we ready Boomstick: I think it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Prelude Ryuko was seen on a surveillance camera, walking with a guitar case on her back. Ryuko calmly walked through a dark street. Commissioner Gordon turned around and told Batman "Sir, we need that girl under control, we need her in our hands and make sure she doesn't escape with that guitar case. When you apprehend her, do not open the case. Understood?" Batman replied "Got it." Batman then took off. Ryuko was walking through the Gotham forest now. She heard some leaves rustle, she turned around. Nothing, she then saw something climb across a tree branch. Ryuko got scared and pulled out her scissor blade. Ryuko said "Show yourself!" Ryuko then turned around, a dimmed light lit up by batman. Batman walked over to Ryuko and said "It's over Ryuko, drop it." Ryuko replied "How about what the hell is your intentions?" Batman replied "I'm here to stop you." Ryuko said "Another one of Ragyo's bullshit plans, LET'S DANCE!" Ryuko pointed her scissor blade at Batman and it was on. Fight Ryuko slashed at Batman but Batman dodged her attack. Ryuko jumped up and tried to slash batman, but he instead dodged it and punched Ryuko in the back of the head, hurting her. Ryuko screamed in pain for a bit before slashing at Batman again 3 more times. Batman dodged all of the attacks. Ryuko then started spinning her scissor blade rapidly and walking at batman before Batman jumped up and pulled a tree branch down to fall on Ryuko. Instead, when the branch fell, Ryuko sliced it up into tiny pieces. Ryuko growled in anger before batman kicked her in the abdomen and made her go flying into a tree. Batman threw a batarang at her and Ryuko got up and deflected it with her scissor blade. Ryuko saw batman throw another batarang at her. Which it started emitting smoke. Ryuko said "What the hell?" Before Batman landed on her back and picked her up to throw her into a tree. KABLAM! Ryuko smashed into a tree and it shook some of the leaves off. Ryuko got up and asked "What other tricks you got?" Batman replied "Many." Batman threw a third batarang that missed her. Ryuko exclaimed "HA! You missed!" Batman replied "That was the point." Before batman pushed a button and the batarang exploded. Throwing Ryuko onto the ground, injuring her. Batman walked up and asked "Now do you wanna surrender?" Ryuko was bleeding and some of her blood touched Senketsu. Ryuko replied "No Thanks!" Ryuko quickly put on Senketsu and the real fight was on. Batman looked at Ryuko in Senketsu and said "Do you even have any shame in that?" Ryuko replied "It's just my uniform." Ryuko got up and swung her scissor blade and jumped up high. Ryuko soon landed on a tree branch. She then saw batman shoot a grappling hook at her. Ryuko cut the branch off and jumped to a different one. Batman took the fallen branch and threw it at Ryuko. Ryuko caught it and slashed it in half with her scissor blade. Ryuko looked down and Batman was gone. Batman soon appeared right behind Ryuko and kicked her off. She fell to the ground, hurting herself and Batman launched another grappling hook. Ryuko caught it and pulled Batman down and slashed at him when he came down. Ryuko did slice his armor open. It wasn't long before Batman found out and said "I need to steer clear of that scissor blade if I want to win this." Ryuko got up and flew right at Batman to slash him, Batman dodged it again... Queue: Batman theme (1966) Ryuko flew right at batman again, ramming into him and sending him into a tree. Batman got up and cracked his knuckles. Batman said "Upgrade 100%" Ryuko replied "I could use an upgrade too" She looked like she was stretching before Senketsu turned into it's true life fiber synchronized form. Ryuko flew at batman and slashed at him again. Batman jumped behind her and kicked her into a tree and threw 3 batarangs at her, all missing, Ryuko jumped away before they exploded. Batman jumped up and punched Ryuko out of the air and she fell to the ground. Ryuko immediately got up and continued fighting. Ryuko jumped on a tree, then jumped off, trying to slash the bat. Batman dodged Ryuko's slashed and even blocked one with his fist. Batman threw some smoke pellets down and Ryuko flew right into them, causing them to explode and Ryuko was soon lost in a cloud of smoke. Ryuko replied "Dammit." Ryuko turned around looking for the bat. Batman was nowhere to be found. Ryuko soon got hit with a batarang and was pushed back. Ryuko then slashed out in fear. Ryuko hit something. She slowly pulled her scissor blade back until suddenly, she saw a batman signal drawn on the end of it. She didn't even know it until it hit her. KABOOM! Ryuko was stunned by the explosion and she soon saw Senketsu go back into normal mode. Batman flew at her and punched her in the face. Batman punched her again, and again and again and again! before batman picked Ryuko up and tossed her a few meters away. Batman walked over and tried to grab the scissor blade, but not succeeding. Batman got fed up and kicked Ryuko in hopes she will let go of her weapon. It didn't work. Ryuko got up, breathing heavily. She told the bat "I'm not going to lose this." Ryuko activated Senketsu again and it turned to it's true life fiber synchronized form. Ryuko jumped up and landed on a tree, she then started jumping across the treetops. Batman used the grappling hook to get up and chase her down by gliding. Queue: Kill La Kill OST: K1ll wa ill Ryuko soon made it out of the forest and onto a beach. Ryuko landed on the coastline and ran. Batman just landed in front of her and he asked "Where ya going?" Ryuko replied "To your funeral, BITCH!" Ryuko and batman started fighting. Batman was blocking the scissor blade and trying to punch Ryuko with his armored fists. Ryuko was only swinging her scissor blade. But Ryuko got the upper hand, she was able to get Batman into a defensive position so she can kick him a few yards away. POW! Ryuko shouted angrily "Blow it out your ass, bitch!" Batman threw an explosive batarang at Ryuko's feet, when it exploded, Ryuko flew into the shallow water. SPLASH! Ryuko got up and Senketsu choked a bit, but it was fine. Ryuko asked "Senketsu, are you ok?" Senketsu replied "Yeah Ryuko, I'm fine." Batman threw a smoke pellet at her and it popped in midair. Batman was behind Ryuko and he kicked her back onto the beach before getting out himself and kicking Ryuko. Ryuko got up but Batman threw an explosive batarang at her again. Ryuko got hit and it exploded, Ryuko flew up, but Senketsu upgraded to Senketsu Shippu. Ryuko flew up like a jet. Batman caught her with a long-range grappling hook and threw her onto a cruise ship. When she crashed, she startled a lot of people, she got up and said "Sorry everyone." Ryuko got up and upgraded to Senketsu Senjin. Ryuko turned around, Nothing out of the normal, she turned again. Everything was normal. But soon, she turned around again and saw batman fly at her. When batman punched her, Senketsu senjin's claws cut batman, So batman used bats to push Ryuko back. The bats came in and swarmed her before they flew off. Ryuko degraded again from Senketsu Senjin. Ryuko got kicked in the stomach and she landed on a lifeboat. She cut it's cables and the boat fell into the water. Batman came up to Ryuko's lifeboat in the batboat and he then threw a batarang at her. Ryuko deflected it and it landed into the water. Batman threw another one, an explosive one into the boat before it blew up. Ryuko jumped off her boat and landed on the batboat. Ryuko and Batman clashed again. Ryuko jumped up but Batman caught her with his grappling hook and he threw her into the sky. Batman then grappled onto the side of the ship and punched her in midair. Ryuko was now falling... Before Ryuko fell into the water, Senketsu quickly shouted "It's for you!" Before it turned into Senketsu Shippu again. She flew up, then Senketsu shippu turned into Senketsu Senjin Shippu, and then Ryuko flew up. Up, she saw the night sky, until suddenly. SWOOSH! The batwing came flying out of nowhere and Ryuko screamed "Are you f***ing kidding me! I'm going to kill you." Ryuko flew at the batwing and tried to chase it down. It soon got away. Ryuko flew down to the city and landed. She turned back to normal base Senketsu. She walked off until batman appeared right behind her again. Ryuko turned around and got so pissed, she...SHE. SHE ... Senketsu: Ryuko, stop, No NO!!! Senketus turned giant and ate naked Ryuko, but that wasn't the point, she turned, into BERSERK RYUKO! Queue: Batman theme (1989) The big, angry Ryuko charged at Batman, and even the bat was feeling scared. Batman grappled away from the beast. Batman threw a few batarangs at it, but all that did was piss it off some more. Ryuko started climbing up a skyscraper. Batman was up there, so Batman ripped out an air conditioning unit and threw it down onto Ryuko, knocking the berserk beast off. The berserk beast fell all the way down. One life fiber snapped and Ryuko returned to normal. Senketsu calmed down and told Ryuko "The only option we have now is...Kisaragi." Ryuko didn't care, she was tired. She said "Do it." Senketsu inhaled, then it started absorbing all of the life fibers. Batman was weary on what Ryuko was going to do this time. Ryuko shouted "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Before transforming into the mighty Senketsu Kisaragi. Ryuko flew up with both scissor blades. Batman felt the urge to fight it. So he did, Batman went into the batwing and flew at the glowing Senketsu Kisaragi. Ryuko slashed at the batwing, automatically destroying it. Batman fell out and Ryuko flew below the stunned, falling Batman. Ryuko then charged up before slashing and... Ryuko was past batman. ... ... Batman exploded into bloody chunks and his body fell to the ground. Ryuko's Senketsu Kisaragi soon stopped and she fell to the ground. Ryuko was back at base senketsu. Tired from the blood loss. KO! KO and Results Queue: Ryuko Matoi theme, Kill La Kill Boomstick: From Batman to Deadman Wiz: Batman may of had a better mentality and stealth than Ryuko along with a better arsenal, But Ryuko trumps out in speed, strength, agility, and durability Boomstick: As long As Ryuko kept a good distance from Batman, she'd be ok. Wiz: And Ryuko did just that. Boomstick: Though Batman is a better stealth fighter, he couldn't have survived very long in a brute-force conflict. Wiz: Yes, Batman's biggest flaw was fighting against a more durable character. Ryuko Matoi (Winner): +Stronger +Faster +More Agile +Durability -Anger Issues Batman (Fallen): +Smarter +Better strategist -Weaker -Slower -Less Durable Boomstick: It seems like the bat went boom. Wiz: The Winner is Ryuko Matoi Next Time on Death Battle An individual in a red suit with a large fedora walks through the plains until he reaches a castle. He looks at it and says "Beacon Academy, that's the place I should be, heh heh heh." Next Battle: Ruby Rose vs Alucard (Hellsing) Which suit is better? Batsuit Senketsu Who do you think will win? Batman Ryuko Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Paladinporter Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017